vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146401-bring-back-exceptional-tokens-for-contracts
Content ---- ---- I keep hearing this and not actually seeing it happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- They never said it was coming "new week", until THIS week. It's been up on the PTR without a date. But TT just gave us a date. | |} ---- ---- ---- I haven't read the PTR's patch notes extensively yet. I know they talked about a trade-up exchange in an older thread. Is this what you're referring to? Either way could you point to where in the notes they mention whatever feature you mean? Also not been following those discussions. Was that a firm date or a targeted one? The last mention he made was targeted. Yes I know his "target dates" tend to be pretty accurate. Still, expectation management and all that. | |} ---- Irony, thy name is Crabine. "We made Contracts and everyone seemed to like Contracts, so we made Challenges to be like Contracts, only we nerfed Contracts and now neither Challenges *or* Contracts are worth doing. The end." Never once stopping to realize that Contracts were only as popular as they were BECAUSE THERE WAS SO LITTLE ELSE FOR CASUALS TO DO. So let's copy a system that's only popular because of player boredom and hitch it to the one place players could reliably farm up items they actual wanted. Edited November 6, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- It was a target. Basically, he said that the plan is for everything on the PTR to go live next week, barring anything coming up that would prevent them from doing so. I'm sure we'd all understand (hehe) if something catastrophic came out and they were unable to push the changes. That would be completely reasonable. But the fact that they do plan to move on this quickly (from now) is the important thing. Though I wish this change would have been made much earlier. Like before F2P. | |} ---- I don't mind the challenge change. In fact during the 5 challenge contract I went to for higher medals on the Thayd challenges because I'd fill the bar faster. I noticed that the Thayd challenges award reputation tokens. Since I'm swimming in reputation I keep those around for the 1500 reputation contract. Now I'm assuming what you're referring to in the quoted statement is that all the stuff we got from challenges got removed. Most of that got moved to the reputation vendor (the holo-vendor on your plot is one). So if what you're after is on the vendor, go farm those rep tokens. It was super easy to get a new alt's plot set up with all large housing bonuses because I could outright buy a Granok bed without having to roll the dice every 30 min. | |} ---- Yep. I know it's semantics but if a hard date is not given it's best to couch them (eg. "They're shooting to release sometime next week") instead of mentioning it as an absolute. Pretty sure most people aren't as glued to the discussions so if something goes pear-shaped and they can't deliver then the community gets all "RAAAWG! Crabine Lied!". Maybe we aren't as toxic as that yet but I see the cracks forming. | |} ---- ---- ----